Protective
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Ange is visiting Rokkenjima with her bodyguard and suddenly, it's very clear what she feels for him after only one kiss.. Rated T because of reasons? I do not own Umineko.


**A/N: **Baah, another drabble. I can't really think about anything else at the moment u_u I do not own Umineko No Naku Koro Ni nor do I own the characters. Also, this is where the whole Ushiromiya-clan is already 'gone'.

* * *

Her red hair are flattering in the soft breeze, when Ange Ushiromiya gets up from her place to look at the island in front of her. Finally. She is here and she won't leave this island either. Because this here.. it's where her family lived until a mass murder or some sort happened.

_Rokkenjima._

She finally was here. Oh great, the joy. Also, Ange only wanted to go around Rokkenjima, just to see how her family lived and where exactly they lived. Apparently, she could spot a big mansion in the middle of the island and next to the pier, there was a man. A tall man. With white hair. She sighs and as the ship is approaching the pier, this man smiles. Oh yeah, she knows the man way too good and she always is wondering how fast he is. "Ange." His warm voice almost made her cry. _Almost._

She jumps off the ship, directly onto the pier and gets up to look at this man. "Amakusa." She greets him, then she takes the flowers and the other belongings and of course, Amakusa Juuza takes them and carries them for her. It's great to have a bodyguard at least and it's good that she has Amakusa as her bodyguard, because he would do anything for her. And with anything, she means, he would lay her the world down in front of her feet. Also, she knows that he's in love with her because there is this feeling in her stomach, but that doesn't mean that she is in love with him as well. She only likes him as a friend, but oh well, that can change over the time, now can't it? As they made up their way to the mansion, she looks around, smiling slightly. "So, this is where my family lived, huh?" Ange spoke up and doesn't even expect an answer, but there was his warm voice again. "Yeah, I guess it's rather beautiful." Oh god. He never ceases to surprise her, even though he doesn't know that. As she spots the big entrance door from the mansion, she turns around to him. "Give me the flowers." Amakusa gives her the flowers, while smiling slightly. Ange turns around again and puts the flowers on the small table which is standing in the big garden. Yeah, big.. is a bit exaggerated. This garden is way too big to see the entrances left and right which are leading out of it.

"This garden is so big, I'm getting a headache from it." The red-haired girl sighs deeply, then making her way to the entrance door. "Let's see.." Amakusa follows her, then he drops her bags on the steps and looks over to her. "Do you need help?" She simply nods and steps back, then he kicks the door open. "It's dusty in here." He sniffles a bit, then Ange grabs one of her bags and steps in. "Yeah, that's why we're cleaning this place!" He facepalms a bit, then looking at her. "Oh my, Ange. You and cleaning?"

"Shut up and help me." She twirls around, examing the big entrance hall. "Ugh, why is this place so big?" Amakusa drops down on the stairs, putting his feet half on the floor and half on the dusty carpet. "Do you really want to know that?" - "You know something, right?" Ange turns around to face him then she steps in front of him and drops down on her knees, placing her hands on his lap. "Tell me."

Amakusa smirks slightly, then he gets closer to her face which caused her to blush brightly. "For one kiss." Ange stares at him, then shaking her head. "No way in hell!" Actually, she wanted to jump off, but he already took her hands and grabs them tight while looking at her. "One kiss." He repeats with a small chuckle, then she nods. "Fine, if it's only for information.." Ange murmurs and then she felt his warm lips on hers. He kisses her deeply and she even allows him to slide his tongue down her throat. Well.. not really down the throat but it found a way into her mouth, sneakily and wet. Mostly wet. He nibbles down on her lower lip, then breaking the kiss. "Okay.. let's see.. your grandfather was a damn, stinky, rich, lousy man." He laughs, then he looks down on Ange. "Hey."

Ange's face is completely red and she still has her hands on his lap, allowing him to hold hers. That is not even normal, right? She doesn't have any feelings for him and yet, she is.. She starts to fall in love with him. Ange moves her head up to look at him, then she grabs his ponytail and pulls him closer to her, kissing him this time. After they broke the kiss, Amakusa cocks an eyebrow. "How can I understand this, dear Ange?"

"Let's put it in one sentence or maybe in three words. I like you." She whispers and then her lips were captured by his own soft lips again..

* * *

**A/N: **:L Probably my worst fanfic ever, but hey, I'm tired. Everyone has bad days. Again, it's a drabble. Problem with it? Don't read this, then.


End file.
